Under Kirsebærtræerne
by evil-sensei iruka
Summary: En sød historie med Sasuke og Sakura :


­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Læseferier er meget kedelige, når man ikke kan få sig selv til at læse det man skal, så jeg fik idéen til den her fanfic mens jeg støvsugede ^^' Weird men det passer. Jeg er meget dårlig til at huske navne fra serien, så nogen af dem bliver bare kaldt deres efternavn… sorry for that…

Men who cares? Nyd læsningen og kom gerne med kommantarer;)

Evil-sensai Iruka (Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!)

PS jeg ejer ikke Naruto! Selvom det kunne være sjovt XD

"_MOR!_" råbte den unge pige og løb forvildet rundt i skoven. "_FAR!" _Pigen stoppede op for at trække vejret, men løb så videre. Det havde hun gjort i mange timer nu. Hun var bange for skyggerne, træerne kastede. Bange for lydende, som skovens dyr udsendte. Vindens susende. Vandets rislen. Månens stråler gav skoven et stemning som en kirkegård.

_Uhu_ kom det oppefra, hun kiggede forskrækket op og så en stor fugl fløj henover hende på jagt efter sit bytte.

Hun brød sammen og græd. Store tårer trillede ned af hendes kinder

Hun var alene. Helt alene. Alene som i døden. Som bedstefar.

Som det mørke der nu omslugte hende. Hun kunne ikke mere. Bare sove…

_IamnotalwaysrigthtbutIamneverwrong_

"Godmorgen, kirsebærblomst." Lød en stemme over hendes hoved. Hun forsøgte at åbne øjnene, men hun havde ikke styrken til det. Hun kunne kun åbne dem på klem, og solens morgenstråler kom ind. Hun lukkede dem hurtigt igen. Lyset var for skarpt. Hun mærkede nogle stærke arme løfte hende forsigtigt op.

Så blev alt sort igen.

_IamnotalwaysrigthtbutIamneverwrong_

Jeg vågnede og så op i et loft. _Loft? _Jeg var da ude i en skov. Jeg kunne ikke finde hjem. Jeg kunne ikke finde noget.

Jeg satte sig hurtigt op i sengen. Meget blød og fin seng. Sengetøjet var endda af silke. Værelset var pænt, simpelt indrettet, men stadig pænt og sikkert rigt. Det virkede for enkelt og rent til at være andet. Væggene var af fint rispapir, med mange dekorationer og detaljer, gulvet var helt lige og lakeret, så man næsten kunne skøjte på det. Møblerne var som designet til dette rum.

Jeg rejste sig fra sengen, og mærkede den bløde tunika falde ned om sine bare ben. Også af silke, som sengetøjet. Mønsteret var et slags øje, med 3 kommaer af en art dansende i en cirkel. Jeg havde ikke andet på. Nogen havde taget mine jeans og trøje. Og så var jeg ren, duftede af søde blomster. Kirsebærblomster? De sår jeg havde fået af at løbe rundt i skoven var nu pænt bundet ind i bandager.

"_Hvor længe har jeg ligget her?_" spurgte jeg sig selv "_Hvor er jeg?_"

Jeg gik hen til et stykke af væggen, der gik et stykke ind, og skubbede døren til side. Døren gik nemt og glat op. Rullede næsten af sig selv.

Udsigten var utrolig. Skoven strakte sig så langt øjede rakte, og dagens sidste lys glimtede over træernes toppe. Det var forår, snart sommer, og kirsebærtræerne stod i blomst med de andre træers lysegrønne blade.

Huset stod op på en klippeside, man kunne se direkte ned. Et fald på over 200 meter, og det eneste der afskærmede hende derfra var et tyndt stakit. Jeg turde ikke nærme sig stakittet i frygt for det skulle knække, og hun skulle styrte ned i skoven for foden af klippen.

"Har du sovet godt, kirsebærblomst?" lød en bekendt stemme bag mig. Jeg vendte sig skræmt omkring og så en ung mand stå lige foran mig. Hans blege hud stod i stærk kontrast til hans ravnsorte hår og de sorte øjne, der kiggede varmt på mig. Hans krop, man kunne skelne under tunikaens tynde stof, var muskuløs og perfekt. Så perfekt som han glatte hud og hans stemme. Jeg kunne huske hvor hun havde hørt den før nu. I skoven. Han havde fundet mig. Reddet mit liv.

Jeg var så overrasket over synet af den sorte engel foran hende, at jeg ikke kunne finde ord til at svare på hans egentlige spørgsmål. Jeg kiggede bare med store øjne.

"Du ved vel, det er uhøfligt at stirre uden tilladelse." Sagde manden og gik frem mod mig. Først nu så jeg han havde en bakke med mad med. Med mad til to personer.

"_Viste han, jeg var vågen?" _tænke jeg. Manden gik hen ad terrassen med rolige afmålte skridt. Han gik forbi mig, og videre ned ad gangen. Efter 10 skridt vendte han sig igen mod mig. "Kan du følge med? Eller skal jeg bærer dig igen?" spurgte han med et drilsk glimt i øjet.

Jeg tog sig hurtigt sammen, og fulgte efter manden. Vi gik væk fra husets terrasse og fandt en anden terrasse, der lå et stykke væk fra huset. Også her havde man udsigt over skolen og solnedgangen, men har var man omringet af kirsebærtræernes blomster. Der var mange borde og stole, men ikke et øje at se udover dem. Huset havde også været stille.

Manden, eller drengen som jeg nu havde fundet ud af han var efter at have set godt efter, satte maden han havde båret på et bord og begyndte at dække op til dem. Jeg så fortryllet ud på solnedgangen. Den var smuk med sit gyldne lys der spejlede sig over skoven.

"Hvad hedder du egentlig?" spurgte min redningsmand og kiggede op fra borddækningen. Hans øjne var kulsorte, men udstrålede bekymring og ærlighed. Jeg ville ellers aldrig have givet sit navn til fremmede, eller følge med dem rundt i et fremme hus.

"Haruno Sakura," svarede jeg. "dig?" tilføgede jeg usikkert. Jeg var bange for at fornærme den venlighed og gæstfrihed han viste mig.

"Uchiha Sasuke," svarede han og satte sig ned ved det bord han nu havde dækket op. "Tag plads" tilføgede han og pegede på stolen overfor sig. Jeg tog plads og så på bordet foran mig. Der manglede ikke noget på bordet. Familien måtte være stinkende rig! Jeg følte sig som en ubetydelig mide foran denne Uchiha-kun.

"Nå så, Haruno-san," begyndte Sasuke. "Kan jeg spørge…"

"Bare kald mig Sakura," afbrød jeg. "Jeg er ikke til alle de formelle tiltaler."

"Sakura-san, så," rettede han sig med at smil, og begyndte at tage mad over på sin tallerken. "Men som jeg skulle til at spørge, hvorfor løb du rundt i skoven, så langt væk fra andre byer?"

"I går aftes brændt min families hus," svarede jeg og prøvede ikke at falde ned i mine minder. Umuligt. Tårerne stod ned af kinderne på mig "Min familie blev angrebet af en flok underlige mennesker, med overnaturlige kræfter. De var for hurtige til min far kunne skyde dem. De dræbte min bedstefar, og løb ind i huset. Min mor gav mig en medaljon, som hun altid bar, og bad mig flygte ind i skoven. Hende og far ville finder mig når angrebet var ovre. Det sidste jeg husker, var et rødt lys det brændte på himlen. Jeg løb videre, men for vild. Jeg løb og løb, men faldt om, og så blev alt sort. Det næste jeg husker er, du fandt mig, og så vågnede jeg op inde på værelset." Tårerne stod ned af mine kinder. Jeg prøvede at tørrer dem væk med ærmet, men der kom flere.

"Jeg kender intet til at overgreb på nogle af de nærtliggende huse." sagde Sasuke. "Men jeg vil snakke med min far om det, når han vender tilbage fra Konoha i morgen. Han ved måske noget, eller har hørt noget om det"

"Har du overhovedet intet hørt?" spurgte jeg usikkert igen.

"Intet," svarede han. "Men jeg hører heller ikke alle nyhederne, kun de vigtigste. Jeg er som regel ude og træne. Min far og storebror er mere inde i hvad der sker."

"Uchiha-kun, er der…" prøvede jeg at spørge, men han afbrød mig hurtig.

"Kald mig bare Sasuke," sagde han. "Jeg bryder mig ikke om at blive tituleret høfligt. Derfor jeg også tilbringer mere tid herude, end inde i byen."

"Sasuke-kun," jeg smagte navnet på tungen. Det lå godt. "Er huset altid så stille? Det ser ud som om der kan bo mange mennesker, men her er helt stille."

"Kan du bedre lide larm, da?" spurgte Sasuke roligt og så mig i øjne.

"Nej nej," svarede jeg hurtigt og rødmede. Ved ikke helt hvorfor. "Jeg undrede mig bare, siden der alle de stole."

"Min familie, Uchiha-klanen, er en af de største og mægtigste i Konoha." fortalte og så ud over skoven, hvor de sidste stråler nu skinnede. Han tog et fyrtøj og tændte lygterne i nærheden. "Vi ejer flere huse rundt omkring i Ildriget, og vi har rigelig med penge. I Konoha sidder vi som den øverste politimagt, men jeg er altid glemt. Alle kan lide min storebror, der er den perfekte efterfølger for min far, men intet det jeg gør, er godt nok for vores far. Derfor blev jeg herude, mens min familie tog ind til byen til den årlige sommerfestival. Så får jeg da ro så længe."

"Har du så…?" spurgte jeg forskrækket. Var det ham der havde taget mit…

"Nej, det var min mor og tjenerne," svarede han og sendte mig et frækt grin. "De plejede dig med det samme, jeg ankom med dig. De tog af sted af sted i går aftes."

"Det vil sige jeg har sovet i…" begyndte jeg bange. Hvor længe havde jeg lige sovet?

"4 dage og 3 natter," svarede han. "Jeg har kun skiftet bandagerne på dine arme og fødder, når de blev for våde." Prøvede han sig med for at berolige mig med. Han vidste ikke hvad der bekymrede mig.

"Hvor er min medaljon?!," spurgte jeg heftigt og rejste mig i stolen. Jeg havde endnu ikke spist noget, og jeg kunne nu mærke jeg ikke havde spist i 4 døgn. Jeg faldt om i stolen igen, uden at have kræfter til at rejse mig. "Min mors medaljon." Mumlede jeg svagt mens jeg lå der.

"Den ligger på bunken med dit tøj," svarede Sasuke, og stod nu ved hendes side. Han hjalp hende med at komme op og sidde ordentligt. "Skal jeg made dig?" spurgte han med et sarkastisk smil, han tænkte nok jeg ville afslå, for min æres skyld. Men sulten havde gnavet sig ind i mit sind, og jeg måtte bare spise. Jeg nikkede svagt med hovedet. Sasuke sagde ikke noget, men tog min tallerken og fyldte den op med mad. Han fodrede hende tålmodigt, og spise selv en smule mens jeg spise sin mad.

Det var det sidste jeg huskede fra den aften.¨

_IamnotalwaysrigthtbutIamneverwrong_

"Haruno-san?" lød en kvindestemme over mig, og nogen ruskede i min arm. "Er de vågen, Haruno-san?" Jeg åbnende øjne, og så en ældre og kvindelig version af Sasuke. Det blåsorte hår og de sorte, men følsomme øjne. Det måtte være hans mor! Han havde i hvert fald ikke omtalt en tante eller faster da han snakkede i går, og ligheden mellem de to var enorm!

Jeg rejste mig op i sengen. Der var ikke andre i rummet. Kun mig og moderen. Jeg så mig om i rummet for at se om noget havde ændret sig. Kun en bunke tøj var blevet tilføjet.

"Hvor er Sasuke?" spurgte jeg kvinden. Hun kiggede varmt på mig.

"Sasuke må egentlig ikke være på kvindernes område, men i går havde han lov til at træde ind for at pleje dig," svarede hun, og begyndte at kigge på mine bandager. "Og offentligt, må du heller kalde ham Uchiha-kun. Vores klan er meget velanset, og ligegyldigt hvad min yngste søn syntes, skal han leve op til familiens ære."

"Det skal jeg huske," svarede jeg og noterede det i baghovedet. Jeg kiggede på kvinden mens hun hurtigt tjekkede mine bandager. Ingen havde brug for at blive skiftet. "Har vi travlt?" spurgte jeg på grund af hendes hurtige bevægelser.

"Min mand har anmodet om et møde med dig," svarede kvinden og pegede på tøjbunken ved siden af min seng. "Har du brug for hjælp med tøjet?"

"Skulle jeg ikke mene," svarede jeg og stod ud af sengen. Gulvet føltes koldt i dag. Jeg trak hurtigt min fod tilbage.

"Det er stadig meget tidlig morgen" sagde kvinden. "Jeg har et varme tøfler til dig. Du har jo ikke været ude af sengen i 5 døgn, og så over på den oplevelse. Nu skal jeg hjælpe dig på med tøjet, mit barn."

Tøjet var med samme mønster som silkekåben. Men der var endnu et symbol, der fangede mine øjne: En rund fjer i røde og hvide farver pyntede ryggen.

"Hvad er det for at symbol?" spurgte jeg kvinden. Jeg lagde nu mærke til hun også bar det på sin lange tunika.

"Det er Indfuglens Fjer," svarede hun og kiggede på symbolet. "Uchiha-klanens symbol."

"Har jeg lov til at bærer jeres symbol?" spurgte jeg skræmt. Hvorfor gav de en ukendt pige, de havde fundet liggende i skoven, tøj med deres symbol på, hvis de var sådan en mægtig klan?

"Du er under Uchihas varetægt indtil vi finder ud af hvor du kommer fra." Svarede hun og klappede mig på håret. "Hvis ikke min mand allerede ved det." tilføgede hun, og forlod min værelse. Jeg fulgte hurtigt efter.

_IamnotalwaysrigthtbutIamneverwrong_

Da jeg trådte ind i rummet kunne jeg mærke alvorligheden. Flere voksne mænd sad og stirrede på mig, ind i mellem dem sad der kvinder, og kiggede med blide blikke og beroligende smil. De sad i grupper på 3. Hver med deres klans kendetegn.

I midten sad Uchiha-klanens medlemmer. Jeg kunne genkende dem på det sorte hår og øjne, og den engleblege hud. Og så var Sasuke en af dem. Han sad til venstre for en ældre, men alligevel ung på en måde, mand der udstrålede en stærk og klar vilje. Han måtte være Klanens Overhoved, Sasukes far. Men hvor Sasukes hård havde et blåt skær i solens lys, var faderens gråt. Til højre for overhoveder, sad en ældre udgave af Sasuke. Dog havde han rynker gående ned fra øjne og ned på kinderne, og hans hår havde det samme grå skær som overhovedets. Det måtte være Sasukes storebror, ham alle så og til. Broderen havde en lokkende udstråling, og hans øjne lyste med deres egen ild. De var næsten røde!

En af de andre gruppe fangede også min opmærksomhed. Tre underlige personer, en mand og en ung pige og dreng på min alder, med mørklilla hår og kridhvide øjne fulgte konstant mine bevægelser, og deres udstråling var uhyggelig. Ingen af dem smilte.

En anden gruppe fangede mine øjne. Der var kun to medlemmer, men de havde begge helt kort, korngult hår der strittede til alle sider. Deres blå øjne lyste af interesse og eventyrlyst. De var begge klædt i kåber med røde flammer i kanterne.

Ude til en af siderne sad To voksne kvinder og en dreng på min alder, alle med sort strittende hår og røde hugtænder tatoveret på deres kinder. De sad ned flere enorme hunde.

Der var mange flere, omkring 30. Og alle kiggede på mig! Jeg havde mest lyst til at synke i gulvet. Hvad lavede alle disse mennesker i rummet? Skulle jeg ikke bare snakke med en?

"Så Haruno-klanen er blevet udslettet?" kom det fra en gammel mand, med en underlig hat, der sad ved siden af Uchiha-klanen. Hans følge bestod af to gamle gubber, der sad og surmulede. "Og den eneste overlevende er denne unge dame?"

"Noget der tyder på det," svarede Uchiha-klanens overhoved. "Efter hvad hun har berettet, og den medaljon hun bar, da min søn fandt hende, må vi gå ud fra at hun er den sidste af slægten."

"Hvorfor snakker I om min familie, som om de var døde?" spurgte jeg usikkert "Og hvorfra kender I til min familie?"

"Haruno-klanen var indtil for 30 år siden en fyrstefamilie i Kirigakure, men på grund af deres gekkei-genkai, blev de tvunget i eksil og forfulgt," fortalte den gamle mand med den sjove hat. Jeg kunne nu se at der stod symbolet for menneske på den. "De kom til Konohagakure, og bad om asyl. Vi gav dem et lille hus langt ude i en skov, hvor de kunne leve uset af verdenen, og især af jægerne fra Kirigakure. Dengang de kom til Konoha, var der kun 2 medlemmer tilbage, overhovedet og hans 10årig datter. Jeg formoder overhovedet for Harono-klanen, er den mand du kalder bedstefar, og datteren er din moder."

"Min familie er ikke død!" råbte jeg ad manden. Jeg ville ikke hører alle hans dumme historier, ville bare have min mor og far tilbage. Tårerne løb ned af mine kinder igen.

"Vores ANBU besøgt dit hus i nat," sagde den gamle mand. "Din familie er blevet slagtet levende. End ikke din families gekkei-genkai er i stand til at hjælpe dem nu."

"Hvad er den families specielle evne?" spurgte en ung kvinde med en diamantformet mærke i panden. Hun sad sammen med en stor ældre mand med langt hvidt hår og en ung mand med langt sort hår og slangeøjne. De var en underlig forsamling.

"De, min kærer elev," svarede den gamle mand og rejste sig. "er de mest eftersøgte i Krigakure, på grund af deres helt specielle evne. Undrer du dig ikke over at man har ledt efter dem i 30 år? Hvor de blev slagtet levende? De har den overnaturlige evne, at kunne vække de døde til live."

"Hvorfor kan hun så ikke vække sin familie til live igen, Hokage-sama?" spurgte Sasuke. Jeg så over på ham. Han så helt kold ud. Han øjne røbede ingen følelser som de havde i går. Han så heller ikke på mig, så bare på den gamle mand. _Var han virkelig Konohas Hokage?_ Spurgte jeg mig selv. Han så svag ud.

"Et medlem af Haruno behøver ikke blive vækket til live, deres evner vækker dem igen når de bliver dræbt, men i Kirigakure har man fundet en metode til at dræbe dem. Man slagter dem levende. Man kan ikke vække en person til live, hvis krop ikke er hel."

Forsamlingen sad tavs og kiggede på mig, efter hvad Hokagen lige havde sagt. Jeg følte mig malplaceret. Jeg vil tilbage på mit værelse.

"Men hvad skal vi gøre med pigen?" spurgte en af de gamle gubber, der sag bag Hokagen. "Kirigakure vil sikkert kræve hende udleveret så snart de får nys om hendes eksistens."

"Vi må beskytte hende." svarede Hokagen "En af klanerne må beskytte hende, og antage hende som deres eget medlem. Hendes fortid må slettes."

"Men hvem ville udsætte deres klan for den farer?" spurgte en af de hvidøjede mennesker uden smil. "Den klan vil udsætte sig for den risiko, vil måske også blive destrueret."

"Vi kan også sende hende ud til et eller anden bondehus og glemme alt om hende, og når hun dør, vil vi ikke kende noget til hendes eksistens," kom det fra den store hvidhårede mand ved siden af manden med slangeøjne. "Syntes du det lyder mere rigtigt, Hyuga-kun."

"Jeg mente intet i den retning, Jiraiya," svarede manden og løftede den ene hånd som et tegn på fred. "Men jeg vil i hvert fald ikke sætte min families skæbne på spil for en pige, end ikke en af fyrsteslægt."

"Hold dine meninger for dig selv, Hyuga," sagde overhovedet for Uchiha. Alle kiggede op på ham. "Jeg ønsker at tage ansvaret for den unge pige."

Hvis ikke alles opmærksomhed var rettet mod manden var den i hvert fald nu. Ingen havde regnet med den udvikling. Uchiha plejede at passe dem selv.

"Hvis jeg gætter rigtig, Uchiha-kun," sagde Hyugaoverhovedet. "Gætter jeg på du har en plan med den pige."

"Du gætter helt rigtigt, Hyuga." Svarede manden og kiggede ned på mig.

"Jeg ved godt det ikke vedkommer mig," begyndte Hokagen. "Men på hvilke planer har du med den unge Haruno-san. Jeg vil ikke lade dig misbruge hendes gekkei-genkai."

"Faktisk tænkte jeg ikke på hendes evner, men på hende som en ung kvinde." svarede Uchiha.

"Du mener altså…" en anden i kredsen af mænd.

"Ja," svarede Uchiha. "Den bedste beskyttelse kan hun få er gennem ægteskab. På den måde går hendes gave heller ikke til spilde…"

Der var helt stille i rummet. Uchiha afsluttede hvad han var i gang med at sige. Jeg kiggede bange op på ham. Var de gamle mænd i gang med at bestemme min skæbne?

"… Jeg ønsker den unge Haruno Sakura gift med min yngste søn, Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Hvad?_" kom det med det samme fra os begge. Vi så skræmt på manden, der netop havde sagt ordene. Sasukes storebror sad og lo af sin brors reaktion. Han havde tydeligvis vist at der her ville ske. Sasuke havde tydelig vis ikke kendt noget om dette, han kigge lamslået på sin far, der lignede en stenstatue. Resten af menneskemængden sagde ikke noget.

_IamnotalwaysrigthtbutIamneverwrong_

"Hvilken anden mulighed har du for at overleve?" lød en stemme bag mig. Efter Uchihas overhoved havde fremsagt sit ønske, havde jeg forladt rummet. Det blev for meget. En gruppe mennesker snakkede om mig, som om jeg var noget specielt, snakkede om min familie der skulle være døde, snakkede om at beskytte mig. Og så giftes med den smukke redningsmand, der ikke engang så ud til at ville det.

Jeg vendte mig rundt, og så Sasukes storebror, arvingen til klanen og Sasukes store rival. Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle svare på hans spørgsmål. Lige nu syntes intet at give mening inde i mit hoved.

"Det lader til du kommer fint ud af det med min kære lillebror," fortsatte han som om jeg havde svaret "Hvilket er en præstation. Min bror er ikke nem at komme overens med."

"Jeg syntes han er meget venlig," forsvarede jeg ham. Hvordan kunne han snakke om sin omsorgsfulde bror på den måde?

"Måske overfor dig, men alle andre hader han," fortalte klanarvingen. "Vi var gode venner som små, men efter jeg blev medlem af ANBU, begyndte alting at gå ned af med vores forhold. Jeg har ikke set ham smile rigtigt i mange år."

_ANBU? De mennesker de havde været ude om finde min familie død… eller hævder det?_

"Er det sandt min familie er død?" spurgte jeg ham. Hvis han var medlem af den underlige gruppe, måtte han vide det.

"Jeg var selv med ude og lede," fortalt han og lænede sig op af muren. Han så ud mod skoven. "Alt var brændt ned, selv urtehaven der lå et stykke fra huset, og alle jeres dyr var blevet slagtet og spist. 3 lig var blevet sat på pæle midt på gårdspladsen ved jeres brønd, maltrakteret og forbrændt til ukendeligheder. De manglede alle deres hoveder."

Jeg kunne se det for mig. Mit hjem gennem hele mit liv, min kærlige muntre familie, alle hønsene der var mine venner, de gulerødder jeg skulle høste når de blev store nok. Han måtte ikke sige mere. Jeg faldt om på gulvet om græd. Erkendelsen af mine forældres død. Af at hele mit liv på en enkel nat bliver ruineret.

"ITACHI!" var det sidste jeg hørte inden jeg mistede bevidstheden. Det var et råb af vrede.

Af en bekendt stemme. "SAKURA?!" Nogen kaldte på mig? Nogen savnede mig? _Mor?_

_IamnotalwaysrigthtbutIamneverwrong_

Jeg vågnede op i et andet rum end jeg plejede at se. Der var et stort rødt tæppe bredt udover gulvet, så det altid var varmt at gå på, på væggene hang der forskellige billeder og våben – flest sværd, og værelsets vindue vendte væk fra den smukke udsigt fra terrassen. Det var den skov hun havde løbet rundt i efter angrebet!

"Du er vågen, gudskelov," sagde en stemme bag mig. Sasuke trådte ind i rummet med en bakke mad. Var det begyndt at blive en vane? "Min mor er god til at bedømme hvornår folk vågner vist" sagde han med et varmt smil og satte bakken imellem os.

"Hvor er jeg?" spurgte jeg. Det her var ikke mit værelse.

"I familiens private del af huset." svarede Sasuke. "På mit værelse."

_Hans værelse? _Skreg det i mit indre. _Hvad skal det her betyde?_

"Du skal vide en ting," fortsatte Sasuke og så mig i øjne. De var helt rolige "Jeg vidste intet om min fars planer, og jeg vil ikke tvinge dig til noget du ikke vil. Hvis du ikke bryder dig om min fars planer vil jeg snakke med ham om noget andet."

Jeg rejste mig fra sengen, _hans seng_, og tog en skål ris fra hans bakke. Jeg turde ikke længere kigge ham i øjne. Ingen plejede at bekymre sig om mig på den måde. _Jeg er af fyrsteslægt_ tænkte jeg, _jeg har højere rang end nogen Uchiha_. _Jeg har en blodlinje, gekkei-genkai!_

"Hvad med dig?" spurgte jeg. "Hvad ønsker du, Sasuke-kun?"

"Jeg…" svarede ham, men stoppede. Han så usikker ud.

"Stop med at tænke på mig som en person af fyrsteslægt," prøvede jeg for at få et svar af ham. "Tænk ikke på min gekkei-genkai."

Sasuke begyndte at le. Jeg så forvirret på ham. _Havde jeg sagt noget sjovt?_

"Du er altså ikke den eneste her med en blodslinje," fortalte han, og lukkede øjne. Da han åbnede dem igen, var de røde, og 3 kommaer snurrede dansende rundt i en cirkel. _Det var symbolet på den kimono jeg havde på? Hvad er det for nogen øjne?_

"Uchiha er en af de mægtigste familier på grund af vores evne, Sharinganøjne," fortalte han. "Med de øjne kan vi kopier andre ninjaers jutsuer, og se selv de hurtigste modstandere. Forudse deres træk. Det er selvfølgelig ikke så godt som din, men det er en eftertragtet kunst i Konoha kan jeg fortælle." Han smilede mens han sagde det. Hans øjne lyst stadig rødt.

"Men du har stadig ikke svaret mig." Sagde jeg. Mine grønne øjne kiggede igen direkte ind i hans. Det var som om han kunne læse mine tanker med de øjne.

"Jeg gør hvad min klan ønsker," svarede han og forlod rummet. Jeg sad alene tilbage med en skål ris.

_IamnotalwaysrigthtbutIamneverwrong_

Sasukes mor kom ind kort til efter. Igen kom hun med bunke tøj, denne gang noget der lignede en brudekimono.

"Hokagen ønsker dig i sikkert hus inden han drager tilbage til Konoha," sagde hun og lagde tøjet ved siden af mig. "Han bliver ikke natten over, og da I begge er af høj byrd, skal der være mange af de andre klaners overhoveder til at bevidne ægteskabet. De befinder sig alle samlet her til aften."

"Men…" begyndte jeg. _Kunne Sasuke ikke gøre noget for at stoppe brylluppet? Eller havde hans far beordret det? _"Hvad syntes Sasuke om det?"

"Han er indforstået," svarede hans mor. "Skynd dig at få tøjet på. Vi kan ikke lade alle overhovederne vendte."

Jeg havde aldrig båret noget mere end en enkel kimono, så jeg havde brug for hjælp. Sasukes mor, _min svigermor_, var tålmodig og viste mig hvordan jeg skulle tage dragten på. Der var mange lag, og det var varmt at have på. Efter meget sved og en del tårer, kunne jeg forlade værelset. Nervøs og bange. Hvad skete der lige i mit liv? Jeg har været forældreløs i mindre end en uge, og nu skulle giftes til en mand jeg knap kendte. _Hvad sker der med mig?_

Foran døren til salen, hvor mødet med klanoverhovederne havde fundet sted, stod Sasukes storebror, _min svoger_, og ventede på os. Han var utrolig smuk i sort tunika med klanens symbol på ryggen. Han gav mig hånden og sendte mig en undskyldende smil.

"Undskyld tidligere," sagde han. "Det var ikke min mening at det skulle ende sådan. Jeg hedder forresten Itachi. Glemte vist at præsentere mig sidst"

_Det var det underlige ord jeg havde hørt inden jeg besvimede. Så var det ikke min mor der havde råbt. Sasuke?_

"Haruno Sakura," svarede jeg og gav ham hånden. "Det er vist bare mig der er svag efter have sovet i mange dage."

Itachi nikkede, så hans sorte hår røg ned i hans øjne. I forhold til Sasuke, hvis hår var skulderkort, havde Itachi en lang hestehale og pandehåret sad så det altid faldt ned i øjne.

"Det for resten mig der skal fører dig ind," sagde han. "Og så en anden, men han er et par minutter for sent."

_Poff!_ Lød en lød, og en ung blond dreng trådte ud af en røgsky. Han havde også været til stede under mødet, men havde ikke sagt noget. Hans blå øjne strålede stadig af liv. Han var klædt i en skrigende orange dragt med et underligt spiralformet symbol på ryggen og på armene. Han gav mig også hånden.

"Uzumaki Naruto," præsenterede han sig selv med et stort smil. "Jeg er søn af den fjerde Hokage, og ønsker selv at blive Hokage en dag. Jeg er desuden bedste venner med Sasuke og vi er på samme hold. Og jeg kommer aldrig for sent, Itachi, det er dig der kommer for tidligt!"

"Ikke mig der skal på toilettet lige før et bryllup," svarede Itachi og rodede i Narutos hår så det strittede endnu mere.

"Så så, drenge," sagde Sasuke og Itachis mor, og gik over og satte sin ældste søns hår. "Det skal snart klippes, min skat."

"Ja, mor." svarede Itachi og rystede sin mor af. Det var åbenbart en gammel diskussion.

Dørene åbnede, og jeg blev fulgt ind af de tre venlige mennesker, da alle smilede beroligende til mig inden vi trådte ind.

Salen var helt anderledes. Der var pyntet op med kirsebærgrene overalt, og der var borde der bugnede med mad. _Vidste de hvad der ville ske? Det kan ikke have været mere end 3 timer siden overhovedet fortalte sit ønske._

Jeg fik øje på Sasuke. Han var flot i bryllupstøj og når han stod på podiet, omgivet af kirsebærblomster. Ved siden af ham stod Hokagen. _Åbenbart ham der skal vie os…_

_Nogle timer tidligere… Nærmere præcist efter Sakura har forladt mødesalen (Sasukes POV)_

_Hvad pokker skal det her gøre godt for?_ Tænkte jeg, _er min far ude på at skræmme hende endnu mere? Hun har lige fået at vide sin familie er blevet slagtet, og så lukker du sådan noget bavl ud! Troede jeg havde fået dig til at forstå jeg ikke vil giftes._

"Sasuke," lød min brors stemme. Jeg vendte mig mod ham. "Vi må ud og lede efter hende. Hun er oppe for første gang siden hendes skovtur, og med hendes roede tanker, kan hun nemt miste bevidstheden."

"Ja," sagde min far der også havde lyttet til hvad Itachi sagde. "Sørg for hun kommer til at lægge et sted med ro. Kvindernes gang, vil snart være flydt med støj."

Begge brødre nikkede og forlod salen. Uden for døren gik de hver sin vej. Sasuke gik over mod kvindernes gang, hvor han mente Sakura ville gå hen. Det var det eneste sted hun kendte. Men hun var der ikke, heller ikke i nogle af de andre rum. _Hvor kan hun være?_ Spurgte jeg mig selv. Jeg forlod værelset og gik ned af gangen. Udsigten var utrolig flot herfra. Da jeg var lille kom jeg ofte her på gangen og kiggede ud over landskabet. Især ved solnedgang. Itachi var ofte med og når solen gik ned, fortalte ham mig historier. Jeg smilede ved tanken om hvor nemt livet var dengang, men lod minderne være. Min opgave var at finde Sakura, og ikke kigge på fugle. Mødet var sikkert også snart ovre, og så ville jeg få problemer hvis jeg blev opdaget her.

Jeg drejede ned af en gang, og så Sakura. Og Itachi. De snakkede, Itachi stod og snakkede. Fortalte noget. Sakura stod med ryggen til, men jeg kunne se på hendes kropsholdning hun græd. _Hvad var det nu Itachi lavede i nat?_ Slog det pludselig i mig. Han fortalte vel ikke…?

Sakura faldt om gulvet, rystninger stod over hele hendes krop. Min bror begyndte at bukke sig ned over hende.

"ITACHI!" råbte jeg vredt og løb over mod dem. Han havde allerede gjort mere end rigeligt. Itachi trådte tilbage, sendte mig et underligt blik og forsvandt i en røgsky. "SAKURA?!" råbte jeg bekymret, men som jeg kom over til hende, mistede hun bevidstheden.

For tredje gang samlede jeg hende op. _Det er ved at blive en vane…_ Jeg bar hende op på mit værelse, hvor jeg vidste der var ro konstant, og gik ned for at hente min mor og Tsunade-sempai. Hvis der var noget galt med hende, var det bedst at kurre hende mens hun sov.

"Hun har lidt mentalt overlast," sagde Tsunade efter have undersøgt hende. "Men hvem ville ikke det med sådan nyheder, hun er blevet udsat for?"

"Hun har bare brug for et øjebliks hvile, så er hun klar igen," sagde min mor med et smil. "Hun skulle vågne om en halv times tid, men så _SKAL_ hun også have noget at spise. Den stakkels pige fik ikke engang morgenmad."

"Jeg skal nok give hende mad," sagde jeg. Begge kvinder så på mig, men nikkede blot. De forlod rummet og lod os være i fred.

Jeg kiggede på Sakura. Var det skæbnes ironi, jeg skulle finde hende i skoven den nat? Eller ville verden bare have mig gift til en eller anden. Jeg havde afslået alle de forslag min far havde kommet med. Hyuga, Yamanaka, alle klaners piger på min alder. Selv klaner fra andre lande havde afgivet deres ønsker om ægteskab. Og så dukker denne pige op ud af ingen ting og bliver gift med mig uden selv at ville det. Jeg var heller ikke selv sikker på om jeg kunne lide hende på den måde. Jeg måtte indrømme hun var køn. Hendes skulderkorte lyserøde hår og de smukke grønne øjne.

Jeg lod min hånd røre ved hendes hår. Det var silkeblødt og glansfuldt. Jeg lod min hånd lege lidt med det, uden det ville vække Sakura. Jeg kunne lide det. Min hånd listede sig ubevidst ned på hendes kind og kærtegnede den, før jeg fik fjernet den. Sakura havde mærket det, og vendte sig i søvne. Hun rykkede hen mod mig, uden at røre mig.

"Sasuke," sagde hun i søvne. Jeg modstod trangen til at røre hende igen, og gik ned til køkkenet for at hente mad til os. Jeg havde heller ikke fået noget at spise noget i dag.

_Tilbage til nutiden (Sakura POV)_

Hokagen begyndte at prædike om glæder ved at dele sit liv med anden. Om fællesskabets glæder og starten på et nyt liv. Han fortsatte videre til de unges ansvar og den videre generation. Jeg kunne slet ikke følge med. Talen fortsatte, men jeg kiggede kun må manden foran mig, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Min mand?

_Hvordan er det her dog sket?!_

Alt var uvirkeligt. Fra bondepige til kvinde af fyrsteslægt på få timer, og nu stod jeg ved mit eget bryllup, med en smuk ung mand, jeg knap nok kendte, men som skyldt mit liv.

_Verdenen er ved at gå af lave!_

Sasuke så mit forvirrede ansigt og smilte beroligende til mig. Hans smil var nok til at gøre mig blød i knæene. Hvordan gjorte han dog det? Var jeg forelsket i ham, så alt var perfekt? Min mor havde fortalt, at den man elsker, altid kan opmuntre en. At man ikke kan se noget dårligt ved sin elskede.

_Jeg vil have dig her mor!_

"Vil du, Uchiha Sasuke, tage Haruno Sakura, denne kvinde som hos dig står, som din hustru?" spurgte Hokagen til Sasuke. Sasuke så mig alvorligt i øjne.

"Ja," svarede han. Han brød ikke øjenkontakten.

"Og vil du, Haruno Sakura, tage Uchiha Sasuke, denne mand som hos dig står til din ægte mand?" spurgte Hokagen mig. Jeg så fortryllet på Sasuke. Han havde sagt ja! Mit hjerte havde galoperet, og nu viste jeg hvad jeg ville. Jeg ville have ham.

"Ja," svarede jeg bestemt og så med samme alvorlighed ind i Sasukes øjne.

Alvorligheden forsvandt fra hans øjne. Han trådte frem, og tog min hånd. Jeg kunne ikke tænke på andet end at komme tæt på ham.

Hans ansigt kom tæt på mit.

Jeg kunne se de mindste detaljer på hans perfekte hvide hud.

Jeg kunne mærke hans læber.

Hans omfavnelse.

Hans krop tæt mod min.

Hans kys.

Jeg lagde armene omkring hans skuldre, og svarede helhjertet igen på kysset. Han var højere end mig, så han måtte bukke sig ned for at nå. Men det gjorte ikke noget.

Alt var perfekt.

Et minut efter kunne jeg begynde at hører folk omkring mig igen. De klappede. Nogen græd. Især pigerne græd og så ondt på mig. Jeg så Itachi stod lidt væk fra os. Han smilede til mig og nikkede. Han virkede tilfreds. Naruto stod ved siden af. Han tørrede næse i et lommetørklæde med frøer. Han lignede en der kunne finde på at omfavne en hvert øjeblik for at få glædestårerne væk. Da han fik øje på mit blik smilte også han til mig.

Jeg stod bare og så på Sasuke derefter. Og han så på mig. Nærmest spiste mig med øjne. Der stod vi længe, mens vi holdte i hånd.

Jeg sidder lidt fast i hvad der videre skal ske^^' det sidste er lidt dårligt og uden detaljer^^'

Nogen der kan hjælpe med ideer????? Bebe?????

Jeg er så meget kørt fast!!

Kom gerne med kommentar ^^


End file.
